All the Little People - Aftermath
by adventure-snail
Summary: Jake has a solution to Finn's obsession with the little people of Ooo. Spoilers for All the Little People. Oneshot.


**All the Little People - Aftermath**

**A/N: Set after All the Little People. Also, spoilers for the episode. Thanks to my editor, jncxo!**

Finn sighed and leaned back into the red leather bar seat he used for a kitchen table. He was watching the little people make up with each other. Finn had caused several problems among them, especially messing with their love lives. Now they were all apologizing and compromising.

"Woo, woowoo wo," nodded the mini-Princess Bubblegum.

"Wa woo," said mini-Finn, shaking mini-Flame Princess's hand.

"Woo wo wa wo," mini-Jake said, hugging mini-Lady Rainicorn.

Finn wasn't exactly sure what they were saying, but they seemed content.

"Still watching those things, Finn?" asked Jake, coming into the kitchen.

"Yup," said Finn, moving a dark green book to make a ramp for mini Peppermint Butler.

"And you're not hungry? Or thirsty?" Jake questioned, sounding a bit worried.

"Nah."

"Hmm... okay," Jake said, unsure. He took out a frying pan from the cupboard and cracked two eggs into it. Then Jake cooked it on the stove. When the eggs were finished, he brought them to Finn on a chipped red and yellow plate.

"Finn, brekkie," Jake said, pushing the plate towards him.

"Stop it! You'll crush mini-Gunter!" Finn cried, delicately picking the penguin up.

Jake sighed and ate the eggs himself. Pretty soon, he saw a commotion across the table. Mini-Ice King was getting his mini-drums out, and the mini version of himself was following with a small wooden viola. Mini-Marceline floated from behind a book and dragged her mini-bass out with her.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Jake asked, curiously.

"Let me check," Finn said, picking up mini-Donny. Finn shook the mini-grass ogre vigorously. This was their only means of communication because they heard on different sound wave levels.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE HUBBUB?" Finn hollered to mini-Donny. Donny ran to get a small paper flyer from under a maroon book with a ripped spine.

"It says... 'Come one, come all to the Musical Festivale! Live music preformed to please your ears!' Hmm, a music concert." Finn said, squinting to read the miniscule printing on the scrap of paper.

"Let's check it out!" said Jake, now genuinely interested.

The tiny band played a ballad about the ocean and then an upbeat tune about chocolate. It was hard to shake the whole band without messing up the music, but the miniature crowd seemed to like it.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Jake, you get it," Finn commanded, setting the little people down.

Jake answered to find Princess Bubblegum on the other line.

"Jake, is that you? The Candy Kingdom is being attacked by fitties!"

"Those pixie things? That shoot the magic darts?"

"Yes, please hurry! I have two people in the infirmary with a cursed, forever-growing beard and three sprouting a mermaid tail! I really – "

The line went dead. Jake rushed to get his coat and opened the door. "Finn, you coming to the Candy Kingdom to fight some fitties with me?"

"Nah, I'll stay with the little people," Finn said absent-mindedly, watching mini-Doctor Princess test a serum on mini-Tree Trunks. She suddenly sprouted wings. She angrily complained to mini-Doctor Princess, who shrugged. "Haha, silly Tree Trunks..." Finn chuckled to himself.

Jake ran to cupboard and pulled a bag of cookies out. Then he poured Finn a glass of orange juice. "Eat these while I'm gone..." Jake said, clumsily throwing the meal on the table. He sprinted out the door.

/

When Jake returned, he found Finn feeding the little people the cookies. He had even poured tiny paper cups of the orange juice for them!

"Finn! _You_ were supposed to eat that!"

Finn, who looked a bit pale, said "I'm... fine..." then gave a tremendous yawn.

Jake stretched his arm over and grabbed Finn. He climbed up a wooden ladder to their bedroom. Then he tossed Finn onto his bed and said, "I'll watch the littles for you. Get some sleep."

Finn was asleep within a few moments, and Jake sighed with relief. He could finally put his plan into action.

/

Jake had thought of the plan while walking through the Grasslands to get to the Candy Kingdom. He had seen an odd purplish-pink rock and he had thought of Glob. He pondered over his encounter with Glob, then thought of Magic Man.

Magic Man... that was it! Maybe he would know how to get rid of them... but not, like, hurting them.

Jake had then taken care of the fittie infestation and he came home. Now was the time for action.

"Across the Grasslands and into the forest... Go left at the green spotted mushroom patch and then straight till you enter the Valley of Sands... Magic Man's house should be there..." Jake muttered the directions he had gotten when Finn told his adventure right after they had returned home from Mars.

There it was. The shack was covered in a peeling plaster of a sickly yellow hue. Dirt was pooling out the front door, and wilted poison ivy had grown over the sill of the front window.

Jake stepped through the empty doorframe and called Magic Man's name. Magic Man floated in from the next room.

"Jake the Doof, welcome to the aboooooode," he sang, laughing an insane laugh.

"Magic Man, do you know what these are?" Jake asked, ignoring his behavior. He pulled out the small drawstring bag that Finn had found them in and dumped them out on the table. They shook their heads and started wandering aimlessly around the blue-pine floor.

"My little people!" cried Magic Man joyfully, "You have returned!"

"So... these are _yours_?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Yes. I slipped them to you and Finn so that you would learn a lesson."

"I get it. We learned that relationships take time and effort. But you can't poke and prod them too much, it messes them up. Go with the flow. And don't be afraid to give your relationships a second chance."

"Nope! The lesson is that I'm a big jerk, honey-boo-boo!" said Magic Man cackling.

"You're a twisted dude. But I think I know where to put them."

"La fa la, boo-boo has ideas?" Magic Man jeered in a sing-song voice. His maniac cackle became too much for Jake, who left quickly.

/

Jake carefully stepped over the buildings and paused for Finn to follow. He had gone to wake Finn and was bringing him to see the plan. "Isn't it perfect?" Jake asked, gesturing to the stone structure at the back of the Mini Kingdom. It was made of 16 hollowed out bricks stacked two across to make eight floors.

A piece of paper was taped to the front, reading _The Little People's Home_.

Finn tried to peer in a window, but Jake carefully pulled the roof off and set it aside. Finn was amazed by the craftsmanship. There were bedrooms, kitchens, a music hall, a swimming pool, a sitting room, and even a library stocked with tiny books. There were also peepholes at random places on the walls so Finn could check on them.

"Mini Queen let me put it in!" Jake said happily.

"Rad!" exclaimed Finn, smiling.

"Yup, I think it turned out nicely," Jake replied. "I guess that's a 'small' weight off our backs."

Finn frowned. "That was terrible."


End file.
